Darkness Descend
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: A new darkness seeps through the world, latching onto the powers of the world like a parasite and before discarding it and replacing it with it's offspring before moving onto the next power. Can this shadowy foe be defeated before it takes over the whole world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hench Co. Headquarters**

Jack Hench sat alone in his office as he just finished a deal with Dementor. He had sold the crazed short man a new 20 foot tall giant robot called the Nation Buster.

It was dark red with a host of weapons on it. The head was equipped with anti air guns on each side of it. The mouth shot lasers, while the eyes emitted EMP blasts. It had two pairs of rocket launchers on each shoulder. Inside of each finger was a gatling gun, and the palms had sealable holes that sucked up anything. Inside the back of the body was a giant rocket backpack that allowed the Nation Buster to travel at speeds of 200 mph. The robot also had a personal shielding device.

Overall, a giant death machine produced by his fine company. It took a whole year to produce it, a long time for his company, but it took only a week to sell. Sold at two billion dollars, twice what it took to make it.

Now, what was Dementor going to do with this? Jack didn't know nor did he care. The machine contained a program within it that couldn't even be overridden by Kim Possible's hacker, who Jack could never find the identity of, that stopped it from attacking Jack's assets. Plus, the monstrosity could only be powered by uranium, which Dementor would have a hard time finding.

Jack was about to pour himself some wine, but stopped when he noticed a figure in the shadows.

"A fine sale, Jack." The figure said, "Don't even think of pressing that button, I've already disabled your security alarm."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Jack asked, somewhat uneasy now due to the fact this mysterious person somehow got into his office, a place even Shego couldn't get into unless he allowed it. And she tried and failed.

"Your security measures are excellent, Jack. I have to commend you on that because even Kim Possible's hacker would have a hard time passing them. By the time he passed one, you would have two more to replace that one," the voice said, "But that wasn't the case for me."

The figure held up an open palm as a dark red aura surrounded his body and tendrils of what seemed to be red colored electricity came out the palm to strike Jack, causing a great amount of pain to the man. Jack fell out on his chair and lied down on the floor as wisp of smoke came from his now burnt suit.

"You!" Jack said in a raspy voice as the figure got closer, "Ron Stoppable? Why are you doing this?"

"Side effect of your attitudinator and some crazy dreams," Ron answered as he pulled out a small silver chip with a red light from his pocket, "Do you recognize this?"

"The neuro-compliance chip! I thought they were all destroyed!"

"I had to _forcefully _get the schematics from Dr. Cyrus Bortel," Ron answered, "I made some modifications to it."

"You will no longer be a mindless drone. You will continue with your life like normal after I have placed this on you, but you will accomplish the goals that are given to from the chip."

"My employees will notice that blinking red light on my forehead," Jack said.

"Nope! The chip melds with your skin, then your skull, and finally your brain!" Ron said excitedly, "A brain surgeon could remove it, but they would have to figure out that you are being controlled first. It's so genius!"

Ron the placed the chip on the older man's forehead and watched it slowly disappear into the skin. Jack let out a short scream of pain before going unconscious and Ron left before a confused security team entered.

* * *

**(Days later; Middleton High)**

Kim looked at Ron for the umptenth time today in class. Ron had been unusually quiet and focused on this one book today.

'_I definitely need to know what that book is. Barely anything can hold Ron's attention that long!' _Kim thought.

"Kim. Is Ron okay?" Monique whispered from beside her, "He's barely spoken five words today."

"He's been so into that book today. He barely acknowledged me today this morning," Kim whispered, "I wonder what it is?"

"Maybe it's a new comic book about the Fearless Ferret," Monique guessed.

"No. It's too long for that and it has weird markings all over it," Kim informed her.

"Possible! Is there something you would like to share with class?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"No Mr. Barkin," she answered.

"Good. Take a cue from Stoppable and get back to studying!"

Every student all looked at Ron after what Mr. Barkin said and murmuring began.

"He's actually studying!" Random classmate #1 said.

"I know! Maybe Kim finally got on his head?" Random classmate #2 pondered.

"He's trying to look cool!" Random classmate #3 said.

"How does studying make one look cool," Random classmate #4 asked.

"Everyone quiet or you'll get an emergency pop quiz on today's lesson!" Mr. Barkin yelled. Everyone quickly shut up for the remainder of the class due to Mr. Barking passing his intimidation check.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

"So Ron, whatcha reading?" Kim asked as she sat beside her male best friend.

"Japanese lore in Japanese," Ron answered.

"You can read Japanese?" Monique asked.

"Raw subs, never dub," Ron answered.

"I'm totally jelling," Monique said as Kim just stared at her friends in confusion.

"He means he can watch new Anime episodes the day the come out because he read the subtitles in the native language. I have to wait a few days for people to translate them," Monique said after seeing Kim's face.

"Why not just until they have English voice actors?" Kim asked, "My brothers do that."

"That would take years!" Monique yelled, "Any Anime takes a long time to be shown in America."

"What I really want to know is this lore you're reading," Kim said.

"It's about a story about twin brothers granted a powerful power gifted about the Gods to restore order to Japan. That's all the direction they are given. The two brothers go about their separate ways. One uses his power to help the needy and only fight when he has two. The other uses his power to gain control of much of the land and have his own army to bring order."

"So I'm guess the good brother used his power to defeat his evil brother?" Kim asked.

"I wouldn't label the brothers so quickly Kim. The two had very different motivations and reason why they took their paths," Ron said, "And so far no, the brothers are working together."

"What! Why?" Kim asked, "One of the brothers is obviously trying to take over Japan!"

"KP, amp down. I probably didn't explain it enough for you. The good brother, as you labeled him, was once a bandit leader raiding villages and not caring one bit about the misery he caused. One day he fought a monk with equal combat prowess to him. The monk was able to defeat him because the good brother had became arrogant. After striking a nearly fatal wound on the bandit leader, the monk noticed an amulet that the bandit was wearing."

"The monk became infuriated, asking the bandit who did he kill for this, but the bandit leader told him he had this since he was found on a river bank by the nearby villagers as a baby. The monk was surprised because he had an identical amulet to the bandit leader's! The monk said before he joined the monastery his parents told him of his twin brother who was presumed dead after he fell into the river when he was still a baby and the brother had the same amulet."

"The monk took his newly found brother back to the monastery and let his brother recuperate, much to the dismay of his fellow monks. The monk brother was then ostracized because he was allowing a notorious bandit live there and slowly not allowed to attend many rituals that performed. The monk brother became angry because the treatment he received for helping a family member. News came through the monastery from travelers about how life is worse now since the bandit brother has disappeared and there was no one to control the bandits."

"Eventually, the monk brother wanted to bring peace to these people because he felt like he wasn't part of the monastery anymore. The day the bandit brother fully healed, he wanted to become a monk like his brother due to how he was allowed to stay while healing. After year, the bandit brother was a fully recognized monk and could no longer be recognized as the notorious bandit leader.A few days later, a messenger from the Gods came to the brothers, asking them would they accept a quest to restore order to Japan."

"The brothers accepted and were given power for their quest. The former bandit did wander far from the monastery, wanting to help the villages nearby first. The original monk brother traveled far to help people, where he saw the worst humanity had to offer, such as betrayal, prostitution, and slavery. He starts his rise to power after defeating a group of bandits attacking a town. He then trained the males to form a militia and that's the start of his army!" Ron finished his long tale.

"What happens next Ron? Don't leave me hanging!" Monique begged.

"I just gave you a summary what I've read so far! I have barely passed that!" Ron said.

The school bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. The three friends headed out the door each trying to accomplish something. Monique was trying to get more information about the story from Ron, who was trying to read but was too bothered by Monique. Kim was thinking about the story Ron just told her.

**(Stoppable House; Ron's Room)**

Making sure Rufus was soundly asleep, Ron went to his computer and opened up a messaging program.

"Jack, how goes things?" Ron asked as Jack's face appeared.

"The new super prison is complete and we already have two thousands prisoners from two different countries!" Jack answered excitedly.

"How long until Project Tartarus?" Ron asked.

"A month until the first patch is done. Seems like we will have 300 regulars, 50 frontline men, and 30 marksman from a group of 500. I don't think anyone is going survive the stealth and elite programs," Jack answered, "What should we do with the failures?"

"Have them placed as construction workers for the Star Forge labs building here in Middleton, if they still work properly," Ron answered, "How long till that is done."

"Renovating the building should take two weeks, another three weeks for the secret basement."

"Good. Keep going as planned. Keep me updated and I'll let you know about any changes," Ron said before cutting the connection, "One month from now, I can truly start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.**

**(Stoppable house; Attic)**

Wearing a pair of strange goggles and wielding an assortment of tools, Ron was working on a new device on a metal desk. It was a silver metallic replica of a spider about the size of a quarter, that had red eyes, with a glowing blue core in the abdomen. Ron shot a spark of dark red electricity to it and the tiny machine turned to life.

"Alright little guy, I need you to keep an eye on Wade for me and get some info on those satellites that I know he is using illegally," Ron told his creation, "I've already made a route for you to enter his house. Come back every night and upload data to the computer to my room, unless Rufus is there."

Ron got up and moved to the window to open it slightly. The robot spider crawled out the window towards Wade's house. Ron then turned to the other creation he had in the attic.

Beside the wall was a grey skeleton hanging on a stand about the size of Ron. It was littered with small holes the let out small red sparks every once in a while. It was a project of Ron's that was shelved quickly once he had hit a roadblock, but he was determined to finish it one day.

"Guess I'll read over my papers for the other stuff I had plan," Ron said to himself as he walked back to the desk. He then picked up a pile of papers and read them.

"Let's see what I had planned. Take over the Western Hemisphere. Too long," Ron started, "Project Tartarus is hopefully going to have some successful results by the end of the month."

_'Get a right hand man or woman. Interesting thought.'_ Ron thought to himself, _'Got to draw a roster of potentials for that.'_

Ron sat down for a second and wrote down all the villains he thought he could have as a potential allies. The only one he could think of was Shego since Kim fought her on a regular basis and he knew of her skill. All the other villains have henchmen to fight for them or was just too weak for his tastes.

'_That's going to be difficult to do. She doesn't take orders kindly from what I seen from Drakken. Nor does she ever have any motivation besides money and potentially beat Kim,' _Ron thought, _'Plus she sees me as an stumbling idiot, so that makes it difficult to recruit her if I try to do it personally. Maybe an alter ego will work?'_

Ron was interrupted from thinking any further as he heard someone knocking on the door. Ron quickly ran to the door to see who it was.

"Hey KP!" Ron said in a cheery tone, "Mission time?"

"No Ron," Kim said, "I just was about to go to the mall with Monique and wondered if you want to go with us?"

_'It's a trap!' _a small voiced yelled in Ron's mind, before he agreed.

"Sorry, KP. I got, uh, homework to do!" Ron said nervously, "Yeah homework! You know how Mr. Barkin likes to give me extra credit!"

Kim's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What subject is it?"

"History?"

"That was last week, Ron!" Kim said as she grabbed arm, "He's been lenient this week. Now come on."

'_Guess I'll have to try to finish my stuff tonight,' _Ron thought as Kim dragged him to the mal, _'Hopefully I'll get an invention done.'_

* * *

**(Middleton Mall)**

Sitting outside some clothing store he could care less about with a hoard of shoppings bags, Ron was clearly unhappy.

'_Kim needs more dude friends,' _Ron thought bitterly, _'They would be excited about this. Getting to see Kim in a variety of outfits. They would be drooling over the stuff she has shown me today.'_

"Ron! Come in here to check out my outfits!" Kim yelled from inside the store.

"Coming," said a reluctant Ron as he got up and lifted the bags.

Before he could enter the building, he bumped into the bulky back of someone wearing a Middleton High football varsity jacket. Ron fell down and landed on his butt from the collision.

"Sorry Ron! I was trying to hurry and get something for Bonnie before anyone noticed me!" Brick said hurriedly as helped Ron get up.

"No big, Brick. I can understand," Ron said, "Monique is in there to let you know."

"The Gossip Queen! I'm so screwed. This is the girliest shop ever and I have to buy some combo of lotion and shampoo! My rep is going to be destroyed and Bonnie and I will be done," Brick said, on the verge of panic.

"I can make a distraction for you, but you'll owe me," Ron said, "Trust me. I'm good at it. It's all I do on Kim's missions."

"Anything bro."

"Just wait until a minute after the commotion starts," Ron said as he put the bags down. He then took the belt fastened to his pants and started to unbutton that one button on the majority of pants.

"Stoppable! What are you doing?" Brick said, covering his face a little, "You're not undressing, are you? Because I don't swing that way."

Ron rolled his eyes. "No Brick, I'm just making sure my pants can fall down easily. I will go in there with all the bags, my pants will fall. This will cause me somehow to trip and the contents of the bags will fly everywhere and some racks might fall. Monique and Kim will be helping me, too distracted to see you get the stuff you need."

"That's a good plan. I never thought you could think of something like that because you know, people say you're not bright," Brick commented, "But hey! Neither am I!"

'_He's just a harmless muscle bound idiot Ron. No need to hurt him for his stupidity,' _Ron thought trying to calm himself. After a few seconds, Ron headed into the store.

A few seconds later, Brick heard cries of surprise and anger erupt from inside the store. He knew this was the time and headed inside to get the junk his girl wanted.

'_I wonder what the favor will be?' _Brick thought before he entered,_'_ _Probably just some Mexican food or cheese.'_

* * *

**(Kim's House)**

"Ron! I can't believe you got us banned from that store for three weeks!" Kim yelled.

"How was I suppose to know that my pants would fall off at that time?" Ron asked, not caring he was getting yelled at, "You know I can't control those mishaps."

Kim sighed. "I know. I'm just mad I couldn't buy my outfit I had made. I have to wait three weeks for it now."

"Can't you order it online?" Ron asked.

"You're right Ron! It'll only take like four days to get here!" Kim said excitedly, "I'll be right back. I have to go downstairs since the dweebs have repaired my computer that they broke the other day."

Kim then rushed downstairs, leaving an opportunistic grinning Ron. The blonde walked over to Kim's desk and picked up her Kimmunicator. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a small blue and grey cube about the size of one his nails. He opened the back of the Kimmunicator before opening his cube.

Inside was an insect like robot that came to life and jumped into the Kimmunicator. Ron smiled as put the device back together and placed it back where it was.

'_Now I will always get the info Wade sends us and it will be sent to Jack and whoever I want later,' _Ron thought, _'Never know when I might need to capture something before a villain, GJ, or Kim does.'_

"Ron! Kim!" Ron heard Anne yell, "The brain loaf is ready!"

"What a good way to end the day! Got something accomplished twice today and got a football star in my day. This loaf will be the great finish!" Ron said to himself as he hungrily ran downstairs.

* * *

**(Ron's House)**

When Ron entered the house, he heard the phone ringing. He rushed to answer the phone.

"Stoppable's Residence. Who is am I speaking to?" Ron said robotically, the way his parents taught him, as he answered the phone.

"This Bonnie, Ron. I just wanted to thank you for saving Brick's reputation today," Bonnie said.

"No big, Bonnie. He's the macho role model of the school," Ron said, "After Mr. Barkin of course. Cause he was a Marine, something many guys can look up too."

"Do you look up to him?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Of course! At this one event thingie I went to with my 'rents, He was in his dress uniform for that with a bunch of other Marines," Ron explained, "Apparently he got to Master Sergeant rank. That takes some real skill, dedication, and time."

"Wow. Never knew you even cared slightly about the military," Bonnie said surprised.

"Of course! My grand father fought in World War II!" Ron explained.

"I can see why that would be significant," Bonnie said, knowing Ron is Jewish, "But I wanted to know why you asked for a favor from Brick."

"It might come in handy one day with one of the chores my parents' give me," Ron explained, "I've been seeing them eyeing the attic and there is a bunch of junk up there. I know that started to rent a storage unit at one of those warehouse places."

"So you want him to help move that stuff?"

"Yeah! Those are some big boxes in there and he has a truck!"

"Makes sense. I was just making sure you wasn't up to something."

"You wound me Bonnie," Ron said with a fake hurt voice, "But guess what just happened?"

"What?"

"We just a pleasant conversation without any insults thrown!"

"Hm. You're right. But don't read too much into it. Goodnight Ron." Bonnie said.

"Goodnight to you too, BonBon," Ron said before she heard her yell angrily before she hung up. He let out a chuckle before heading back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.**

**(Stoppable House: Attic)**

Ron was watching an interesting video on his computer screen from one of his new robotic birds he built a couple of days ago. And the star of it was Bonnie Rockwaller. She was staring at a small boulder with intense focus. After a minute or so, the rock and Bonnie were surrounded by pink aura as the boulder slowly took off the ground and was thrown into a tree. Bonnie then fell down to one knee, apparently exhausted.

_'Was that telekinetic powers? Where did she get that? _Ron thought to himself, _'This stuff seems pretty new to her, so she probably hasn't had it for a while.'_

_ 'Think Ron! What kind of weird situations she could have possibly got into to get powers like that? There was that one time she was stuck to Kim for awhile, but nothing really spectacular happened.'_

_ 'There was that incident at __**that camp**__...' _Ron shuddered as he thought of the terrible place his spent one of his childhood summers, _'She did get hit by that stuff Gill coughed up. Everyone got a medical check up to see if there were any anomalies in our systems.'_

'_I could go myself but I'll just send Spidey over there to check the files,' _Ron thought, _'Better yet, I'll get them from Wade. I bet he has them.'_

Ron then opened the files his arachnid infiltrator had taken. He saw Wade had all the missions reports and neatly organized by year, then month, then week, then day. Ron scratched his head for a second trying to remember the date. A shudder went down his back as remembered the exact date.

'_Let's see here. Bonnie Rockwaller. Abnormalities in the brain, but nothing major,' _Ron read, _'A check up 2 months later reveals the abnormalities have disappeared somehow and everything is back to normal. Besides one abnormality near dorsolateral prefrontal cortex.'_

'_According to Dr. Possible, this can lead to many major mental illnesses, such as schizophrenia or extreme depression,' _Ron kept reading, _'Issue is to be checked extensively and periodically. Recommending a monthly examination.'_

'_So that is probably where she got her powers,' _Ron thought, scratching his chin, _'I need to see this for myself. Time to get all close up and personal with BonBon.'_

Ron switched through the cameras of many of his spying birds and found Bonnie near a window inside a library.

'_And to think, I was just about to go there to test this glyph on Justine Flanner. I wanted to see if it would work out better than the neuro-compliance chip,' _Ron thought as he picked up the book he was reading last week. It contained knowledge on the darker side of the mystical monkey powers, named Pathway to Yomi, Volume 1. Written by Yono the Destroyer himself .He had Jack find it and the man was now looking for the others, with the map Ron gave him.

Laying the book down, Ron headed downstairs towards the front door. He then noticed a slip left by his parents' on the door.

'_Dear Ronnie bo. Your dad and I are going to New York City for a month. I know were only usually gone for about a week or two, bus this is really two big meetings, one for your father and one for me. Luckily, there were planned in the same city. We left you a $300 gift card for groceries and other necessities. The rules are the same. No parties. No drinking or drugs. No girls staying over later than 10, including Kim! I've noticed how you've been looking at each other since you both hit puberty! I don't want to come back knowing I'm a grandmother and my grandchild will never meet their father because he is somewhere in a black hole! Love, Mommy-kins and ( a line was crossed through Daddy-kins) Dad,' _the letter said.

'_Oh Mom. Kim thinks I'm too childish for that,' _Ron thought before he noticed a strange drawn face in the corner of the note, _'Dad left the, Hm, not bad face. Must be a message on the back.'_

'_Son, I left a box of the protection in the top drawer of your night stand if you passed second base, with any girl. I know you will more than likely listen to your mom's rules, but it never helps to be prepared,' _was the message from his dad.

'_A box? Don't those usually have like 15 of those in them?' _Ron asked himself, _'There was probably a deal and that's why he bought them.'_

* * *

**(Minutes Later; Middleton Streets)**

As Ron was walking towards the library, he noticed Bonnie, with a large stack of books in her arms, walking by herself across the street. No Brick. No Tara. No Hope. Not even a posse member in sight.

_'Perfect timing Ron! No one to bother us while we walk and talk.'_

"Hey Bonnie! Why are you walking by yourself?" Ron asked as he crossed the street.

"Why do you need to know, loser?" Bonnie asked with a snarl.

"Here I thought we were on friendly terms."

"You messed that up when you called me that insufferable nickname!"

"It was just a joke!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Back to the original question, Ron."

"I don't see any of your friends and I was wondering if I could walk you home," Ron explained "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a pretty lady like yourself walk home by herself alone without any protection?"

"You protect me?" Bonnie asked incredulously, "You always have Kim saving you."

"Against super powered people like Shego! I can beat those henchmen that are as meaty as Brick," Ron protested.

Bonnie gave him an unconvinced glare. "I know some martial arts, I learned them from Kim. Plus, have you ever seen me come back injured?"

_'He's right about never coming injured and I have a nagging feeling he will follow me anyway,' _Bonnie thought as she felt the weight in her arms disappear. She looked down to see her books gone and then saw Ron walking off with them.

"Come on Bonnie! Seems like you got a lot of work to do," Ron called out.

_'I didn't even see him take them!' _Bonnie thought as she caught up, _'What kind of junk does Kim and him get into for him to learn how to move like that?'_

"Coding Elementary. The Beginner's Guide to Coding," Ron said as read the first book while walking, "Why are you reading this?"

"I'm taking the Coding class that is offered now," Bonnie said, "The one they talked about last year."

"You should know by now that stuff goes through one ear and out the other. Wished I would have listened since I am actually really good at this stuff."

"You know code?"

"Yeah I do. I better at it than Kim," Ron boasted, "But not on Wade's level."

Bonnie gave him a confused looked at the mention of Wade's name. "You know the young guy who gives us our missions after a request is posted on the site."

"Oh, that guy. How old is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I think like 12? I don't keep up with him. He mostly in stays contact with Kim, not me. For whatever reason," Ron said, grumbling the last part. The tone of his voice at that part was not missed by Bonnie. She saw a chance to plant doubt into the heart of the best friend of her rival.

"Ron, I've always wondered why you never had one of those gadgets for yourself. Aren't you a part of the team too?" Bonnie asked.

"Apparently, I'm too clumsy to handle such sensitive equipment," Ron said, "The Kimmunicator is like indestructible! I seen like one been destroyed all this time!"

"What about the other things, like the lipstick?"

"I only use that when we are on a mission because I know Wade can make something less girly for me," Ron answered, "Does he expect me to carry around some lipstick? It's bad enough I carry around a hair dryer as a grappling gun!"

Bonnie just nodded and listened as Ron went on a rant about the mission equipment and Team Possible. How poorly equipped he was because Wade was apparently too lazy to make a more masculine version of the gadgets. He talked about the recognition he never received, he didn't even receive any from Kim. The only time she took notice of what he did in missions is when he was in danger or messed up. He explained how even Rufus was seen as a more valuable ally.

"The laser lipstick could be a fancy looking pen instead. And the knockout gas can be disguised as a bottle of cologne! That hacking comb can be a nice watch," Ron ranted.

"Have you ever told him of your ideas?" Bonnie asked surprised the amount of suggestions he had and his situation in the team.

"Yeah. He just told me he had more important things to do. Hmph." Ron answered, "Hey! We're already at your house."

"Do want me to help you on the basics today?' Ron asked as they got closer to the door, "I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day."

Before Bonnie could answer, Mrs. Rockwaller opened the door and stared intently at Ron.

"Who's this BonBon?" She asked, getting her daughter to blush in embarrassment, "I've swear I've seen him before."

"I doubt that, Mother," Bonnie answered, "This is Ron from my school. He's the mascot."

"The Mad dog! I love your performances," Mrs. Rockwaller said, grabbing the Ron's hand excitedly, "They add a little flair to the usual routine."

"Glad someone appreciates my act, but I'll have to hang it up soon," Ron said, getting a look of surprise from both the female Rockwallers.

"Why?" Mother and daughter asked Ron at the same time.

"I have other stuff that takes up my time now," Ron vaguely answered, "Right now, I'm here to help Bonnie with some homework."

"Come in then! I have the perfect place where the two of you can study," Mrs. Rockwaller, leading Ron in and leaving a flabbergasted Bonnie behind her, "You two can study in the den. Her father is very protective and doesn't take well to males not of the family. He needs to be able to see you easily to ease his nerves."

* * *

**(Hours later; Ron's Room)**

Ron lied down on his bed as he read a piece of paper. It contained his new class schedule that Bonnie had made. During his time over her house, Bonnie had asked why he wasn't in the coding class too. Ron explained that Kim took care of signing up for his class.

Bonnie then asked for his classes. She first asked why he was taking Latin of all things. His answer was because Kim was in it. She then asked why he was taking sociology. He gave her the same answer, causing her to face palm.

Bonnie then went on a rant explaining why he shouldn't be in a class because Kim was in it. He didn't need to take classes that didn't benefit his strengths because in high school you needed to focus on strengths, according to Bonnie. She then asked him a series of questions tp find out his strengths. Apparently, he was best for a business career.

'_I have coding, finance, and art II with Bonnie,' _Ron read his new schedule, _'I feel like she's going try to mooch off me in coding and art. But that doesn't matter to me because it will make it easier for her to trust me. I've already got in her good graces today, plus her mom's. Once I'm close enough, I'll just accidentally stumble on her training her powers.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.**

**(Privately Owned Island)**

A lone figure clad in black with diving equipment emerged from the shallow waters of the coast. Taking no more than three steps into the sand, the figure tore off the diving equipment and diving suit. Underneath was Ron wearing some type of dark blue bodysuit that had a utility belt.

"Jack, what is this made up of?" Ron asked as he pulled a small circular device that projected a small hand sized hologram of Jack Hench.

"Carbon nanotube fibers. Light and strong. Does it meet your expectations?" Jack asked.

"Mostly. Hopefully this is the location of that meteorite," Ron said.

"I don't understand why don't you let of my men handle it. No need to put yourself in this needless danger."

"I can't stay cooped up in Middleton all day. I need to stretch my legs."

"What if Kim Possible looks for you?" Jack asked, "That decoy is not ready."

"It's one night, Jack. After this,I should have a viable energy source for it and we should have StarForge Labs running soon," Ron answered.

"It will be about two months for the whole building to be complete."

"But how long will the underground part take?" Ron asked.

"Next Wednesday," Jack answered.

"And that's what is most important," Ron said be turning off the device.

Ron pressed his index finger lightly against one of the pockets of the utility, creating a light glow across them. The pocket opened up and a pair of binoculars emerged.

Looking through the binoculars Ron was able to look further in the island to locate the a mansion surrounded by several guard towers, patrols, mines, and other security measures.

_'This what the supervillians need if they ever want to get something done. Not a small lair filled with half trained thugs that Jack cons them out of,' _Ron thought as he prepared to find a way in, _'Let's see. There is patrol car coming down this way, I'll take that to get past the majority of the security.'_

Grabbing his diving equipment, Ron placed into a pile off the side of the dirt road. It was placed a little after a curve so the lights of the car would briefly shine on it. Ron placed himself on the other side of the road in the prone position.

The car drove by and came to a stop. The guard in the passenger side came out the car and walked towards the pile of diving gear. As that guard was near the diving gear, Ron sneaked to the car and noticed the door was unlocked.

_'I'm going to make sure my men never make mistakes like this,' _Ron thought as he opened the door. The guard looked over in surprise and was knocked out by a strike to the neck before he could alert his companion. Ron then walked to over to the other guard, as the man was collecting the diving gear, and choked him out.

Ron then undressed the man and took his uniform. After putting the uniform on, Ron then took out some metal wire and bound the man's feet and hands. He dragged the man's body out near the shores, picked up the diving equipment to place in the trunk of the car, and left the guard there before returning to the car.

When Ron got to the car, he placed his hand on the man's forehead. A yellow light emerged from Ron's body that encased the guard.

_'You will drive back to the mansion as nothing happened. You will believe that I am the same person that was with you last,'_ the unconscious man heard in subconscious, _'When you drop me off at the mansion, you will be back in exactly 30 minutes to pick me up. Now wake up.'_

The man woke up with a jolt, with a barely noticeable yellow glint in his eyes. The man immediately started the car and drove back towards the mansion. The pair drove in silence on the way there.

**(Outside the Mansion)**

The car stopped in front of the mansion inn the drive way. Ron stepped out the car and passed by one a patrol that just came out the door. They paid him no attention and continued their path.

Once he was inside, Ron saw that no one was around for the moment. He pulled out his device he used to call Jack earlier. This time a hologram map of the mansion came up. Ron quickly scan it to find the owner's quickly shoved the device in his pocket.

As he walked towards the owner's room, he was stopped by a group of five guards armed with G-36 carbines guarding the door.

"New guy! What are you doing in here?" the apparent leader asked, "Only us corporals and above are allowed in the mansion."

Ron noticed one detail about his disguise lacked the other's uniform had, some sort of marking on the right sleeve. All the ones around him had two crevets on top of each other.

"I need to speak to our employer," Ron said.

The other laughed. "Only the Captain talks to Mr. Barrett. Now go back to your post, _kid_."

The leader tried to push Ron, but the blonde grabbed the arm with both hands and snapped the arm. The rest recoiled in fear from the crunching sound of an arm being broken and the yellow aura emerging from Ron's body.

Ron threw the leader down and uppercutted the closest one in the stomach. The man slumped over in pain before Ron kneed him in the face. Blood splurted from his nose as he was sent spiraling backwards into his ally's arm.

The only guard that was not hurt or holding someone, raised his carbine to try to take a shot at Ron. Red flares of energy emerged from Ron's yellow aura before the teen grabbed the barrel of the gun to pull the man towards him and kick him straight in the jaw. The force of the kick caused the man's head to a 180 degree turn.

The man dropped on the ground, dead, as Ron's yellow aura was replaced with a black one. The two other scrambled for their carbines, but they were too late as Ron threw shurikens into their skulls. Ron then walked over to the last one crawling to who had just pulled out his pistol. Ron knocked the sidearm out of the man's hand by throwing a shuriken and the stepped on the man's hand before crushing it.

The leader let out a pained yell before he was flipped over. He found Ron's boot against his neck and felt pressure being applied. The leader tried to remove Ron's foot but he couldn't overcome this powerful teen. Seconds later, the man choked to death and Ron walked towards the door.

When Ron opened the door, he found the owner of the mansion lying in his bed with with a pair of Boss headsets on.

"Why the hell are you here?" the Mr. Berrett asked angrily after he noticed Ron and took off his headset, "Where is the captain?"

"I'm sorry but I'm here for the meteorite," Ron said as he got closer. He pulled out a simple 9MM pistol from the hip guard on his uniform and aimed at the man. "I know the meteorite is in your safe in your study. I need you to open it because I need for one of my projects."

"You're not one of my men! How did you get past my guards?" he asked incredulously.

"Simple. I slipped past all your security besides one and then killed them," Ron said as he got closer to the bed. The Mr. Berrett pulled out a handgun from under his pillow. Before he could fire, streaks of red lightning from Ron's fingertips shocked the man and caused him to drop the handgun.

Ron knocked the man out the bed by striking the man's temple with the breech of the 9mm pistol. The man struggled to stand and had to use the wall to support himself.

"I hope I don't have to use other measures to persuade you," Ron said flatly, pointing the gun back the man's head.

"Okay! I'll give you the damn rock," Mr. Berrett said as he walked out the door towards the nearby study. Mr. Berrett held in his vile as he walked out his room and saw all the men dead.

'_Who is this boy? How did he get past my men?' _Mr. Barrett asked himself as he tried to avoid the bodies and the blood, _'It least it's not a bloodbath. It won't take much to clean this up.'_

As the two walked the down the hall, Mr. Berrett kept looking back to see if Ron ever got distracted. To his annoyance, the blonde never did and kept his eyes attentively on the rich man.

Mr. Berrett quickly opened the safe when they reached the study, not wanting to deal with the violent young man that had intruded onto his island. In a strange transparent container, a blue glowing meteorite was inside, that was about the size of tennis ball. The owner picked it up and stared at his prize.

"What is the container for?" Ron asked, snapping Mr. Berrett out of his staring.

"This thing will burn your hands off if you try to touch it with your bare hands," answered Mr. Berrett, as he handed the container into Ron's hand, "Is our business done?"

"Yes it is, Mr. Berrett," Ron said before sheathing the handgun. He then threw a shuriken that bore into the rich man's head. The body fell to the ground with a thud as Ron walked out.

**(Minutes Later, Shore)**

Ron found the unconscious body of the man from where he left him. Placing his hand on the man's forehead, a yellow aura surrounded the man.

'_When you awaken, you will put back on your uniform and resume your duties,' _Ron commanded, _'You will never mention what happened tonight.'_

Ron then unbound the man and took his diving gear. Putting it on, he heard the car start again and drive off. Ron picked up his package before swimming back into the sea.

* * *

**No excuses. I was just lazy and played video games.**

**For those who do not know, the crevet is the arrow like symbol that points upward on members of the U.S. army that signifies their service members' rank. You would see it on Privates, Private First Class, Corporals, and every rank of Sergeant. All the Sergeants.**


End file.
